The operating temperature within the disk drive may have an effect on fly height or the spacing between the read/write head and the corresponding data storage disk. The operating temperature within the disk drive may deform the slider that carries the read/write head via a deformation of the flexure on which the slider is mounted. This deformation is caused by a difference between the coefficients of thermal expansion of the slider and flexure. “Crown” is a curvature along the length dimension of the slider (coinciding with the spacing between the leading and trailing edges of the slider). Positive crown or an end-to-end convexity of the slider air bearing surface generally increases the fly height. “Cross-crown” or “camber” is a curvature along the width dimension of the slider. Positive camber or a side-to-side convexity of the slider air bearing surface generally decreases the fly height. Crown has a tendency to dominate camber in head-gimbal assemblies.
Crown tends to operate disadvantageously with disk drive operating temperature for two reasons. At reduced operating temperatures, a positive crown is induced, which tends to pull the read/write head away from its corresponding data storage disk. Moreover, at these reduced operating temperatures, the read/write head itself may also tend to pull away from its corresponding data storage disk due to normal expansion/contraction effects that are intrinsic to the maternal that defines the read/write head.